Soma Asman Kadar/Image Gallery
Manga Volume covers Volume 16.png|Soma, on the cover of Volume 16. V16 Alternate cover.png|Soma, on the alternate cover of Volume 16. Volume bonuses V4 Inside cover.png|Soma, on the color page of Volume 4. V16 Extras.png|Soma, in the extras of Volume 16. V25 Back image.png|Soma, on the back of Volume 25. Chapter covers Chapter 16.png|Soma, on the cover of Chapter 16. Chapter 22.png|Soma, on the cover of Chapter 22. Chapter 100.png|Soma, on the cover of Chapter 100. Chapter 125.png|Soma, on the cover of Chapter 125. Chapter 127.png|Soma, on the cover of Chapter 127. Chapter 148.png|Agni, on the cover of Chapter 148. Chapter appearances Ch15 Soma Asman Kadar.png|Soma Asman Kadar Ch23 Intimidating Sebastian.png|Sebastian Michaelis scares Soma into doing what he wants. TastetestingKuroChpt20part2.png|Soma tastes the curries that Sebastian prepared. Ch42 Soma and Agni at the window.png|Soma and Agni at the window, the former worrying about Ciel Phantomhive. Ch66 Egg Hunt Pairs.png|Soma participates in the Easter egg hunt. Ch70 Soma as a Weston College student.png|Soma enrolls in Weston College. Ch71 Flower-shaped cards.png|Soma informs Ciel and Sebastian of Maurice Cole's flower-shaped cards. Ch71 Scarlet Fox dormitory stable.png|Soma retrieves his elephant from the Scarlet Fox dormitory stable. Ch71 Glitter eyes.png|Soma with "glittering eyes" when Ciel requested help from him. Ch76 Soma.png Ch112 Soma and Agni.png Ch112 Edward and Soma.png Ch118 Soma, Agni, and the children.png|Soma and Agni feeding poor children. Ch118 Phantom Five.png|The "Funtom Five." Ch118 Phantom Five 2.png Ch119 Soma.png|Soma agrees to help Ciel. Ch119 P5 with Ciel and Sebastian.png|The Funtom Five with Ciel and Sebastian. Ch119 P5 Training.png Ch121 Phantom Five's hands.png Ch126 Soma eating.png Ch126 Soma.png Ch126 Soma and Ciel.png|Soma and Ciel. Ch126 Soma at gunpoint.png|Soma, at gunpoint. Ch127 Soma shot.png Ch127 Agni takes the bullet.png|Soma is protected by Agni. Ch127 Agni gives Soma something.png|Soma is handed a piece of paper. Ch127 Soma and Agni.png|Soma begged Agni to stop for sacrifice his life. Chapter 128 Soma punched Ciel.png|Soma, blinded by rage hit Ciel across the face. Ch129 Soma.png GFantasy covers October 2012.png|Soma, on the cover of Monthly GFantasy: Issue 11 of 2012. Anime SomaAgni-AnimeDVD.jpg|Soma on the cover of a Japanese DVD. Season 2 DVD 3 LE.png|Soma on the cover of a Japanese DVD of Kuroshitsuji II. ModeCollection6.jpg|Soma on an extra that came with a Japanese DVD. Charason 08.jpg|Soma on the cover of his character CD. Deerman.png Soma mug.png|Prince Soma Soma past.png|Soma reminiscences about his past with Mina. Soma and Agni.png|Soma and his butler, Agni, make amends. Indians melts off.png Soma season 2.png Soma as Sherlock.png|Soma dressed as Sherlock Holmes for a costume party. 212 Agni's and Soma's reaction.png|Sebastian Michaelis informs Soma and Agni about Ciel Phantomhive's death. Agni and Soma try to refuse the gift Kuro II 12.jpg Soma tries to throw the gift Kuro II 12.jpg 212 Soma and Agni open the gift.png|Soma opens the parting gift he is given by Ciel. OVACast.jpg|Soma participates in the play in the first OVA. Kuroshushiya-EXEPISODE.jpg Soma-as-the-duchess.png|Soma in the 2nd OVA. Surprise.jpg|Soma attends the surprise party for the Unnamed Lady. Line mess ups.jpg|Soma messes up his lines in the 4th OVA. Other KuroCharaGuide Illust.jpg|Chibi Soma in an illustration from His Butler, Assembles. Soma quo card.png|Soma on a special Kuroshitsuji themed quo card (special Japanese debit cards). Category:Images